The present invention relates generally to a display device and more particularly, to a liquid crystal electro-optical modulator and a method of optical modulation.
As information technology continues to evolve, the demands for light modulation in commercial product applications such as c-signature, e-tag, e-booking and smart cards have been increasing in recent years. It is desirable to have an electro-optical modulator that is cost effective and satisfies the commercial product applications.